My Angel In The Dark
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: A sailormoon twist....Jadesere fic!...Long Ago a Negaverse's Ruler had captured an angel along with her little bundle...Serenity!...read along! lol...and Review please!
1. Alone

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST 

**RATED:G**

**DATED : 37/04/2001**

** **

Note: A sailormoon fic, with a twist!.^_^im not that good in Japanese language but im using their Japanese's names so don't get confuse ok??!! My latest story is finally here at last!!

I need reviews as usual…God I love to say that!

Enjoy this story.!

MY ANGLE IN THE DARK CHAPTER 1 : ALONE 

** **

** **

**~10 years ago ~**

** **

A beautiful angel walked to little Serenity that was sound asleep. Her wings flapped incautiously making the little one opened her eyes. "mommy?" the little voice asked. "sshh, come we have to get out of here," the angel said as she gently carried the precious in her. "where are we going?" serenity asked confused. Queen Serene didn't answered and ran barely touched the ground for she flew occasionally to be silent and not to make a sound. "mommy, im scared," the little one said in fear. To her surprise, a black figure appeared in front of them, making her stopped abruptly. "Daddy!!" the naïve child called out and jumped out from her hands. "no! Serenity!!" Serene gasped. The dark cloud eventually faded and a man in black cloak appeared. He kneeled down and with open arms, he took Serenity into his. "Why, Serene, my love, where do you think you are going in such hurry?" sounded almost sarcasm, he approached the shaking angle that awkwardly backend from him. "Mommy?" little Serenity asked puzzled at her mother's reaction. "don't touch me," she rejected his hand. "Serene, I don't want you to do something that you will regret, might as well play with it, shall we," he said with an evil smirked on his face. He cradled the little 4 year old Serenity. "Don't you dare!" she said, understood his every word. "That moon prince, what is his name?..Ohh Prince Seranium! Is he the one that planned all this?! ..Running away in the middle of the night?!" his voice raised and it frightened Serenity so she cried. Lord Damos, slowly placed her down and grabbed Serene's arm back to her chamber. Serenity stared at her parent puzzled. "why is daddy so mean to mommy?" she thought.

All her life, Serenity never once see her mother's smile, never heard her laughter. The queen just frowned and daydreaming every single second. "mommy, are you alright," she asked sadly. She gave an effortless smile to her and took Serenity in her arm as she cradled her only child. Serenity smiled happily and slept in her warmth embrace. She whispered softly between her tears: 

"Here me my child, you are one day to take revenge of my death and you shall uncover the secret that lies beneath all of this. My precious, I maybe have to leave you but remember this little lullaby, I leave because I was force too, never in my life have I dream of becoming this, understand my gone as you shall see you are the reason I stay alive all this years. 4 years, I have suffered and it tears me apart to be far from the one I love. The one we both should have love!." Serenity mumbled in her sleep. Serene smiled and carried her little bundle to her chamber. 

The night came, Serene crept out of her chamber, and she didn't notice that Serenity was at the hallway, taking a glass of milk in her hands for a midnight snack. She saw a figure adjusting her hood and she gasped and tried to hide behind the wall. She was ever a curious little child and unconsciously followed the figure down and to the Forbidden Garden. Another male feature appeared and Serenity hid among the bushed to peek on the both of them. "Intruder!," she thought disgustedly. At long last, the figure stepped in to the light and the hood was let down revealed the …Queen. "MOTHER!" she whispered but covered her mouth not wanting to be caught. "I miss you my love," the male voice was heard. "me too, but we have to be patience, our daughter is depending on it," Serene tried to reasoned with him. "I couldn't even touch her nor see her, Serene I miss you and our child," he said as he hugged the beautiful angel of light. Serenity couldn't hear what they were talking about but all of a sudden, a dark cloud appeared from nowhere and all she could see were people fighting.

Serenity was too scared, confused as she closed the huge door with all her might and sat in her bed crying her life out!. A knock was heard when a soldier stepped into the room and held her up. "where are you taking me?" she asked innocently. "you father wanted you to be in the throne room," the guard said. 

Serenity ran to her father by pass her mother and a male stranger. "Serenity!" she cried calling her. Both of them were on their knees and their hands were tied behind. The stranger looked straight in to Serenity's eyes and she felt something, like the feel of bond between them. She sat on Lord Damus lap. His dark purple eyes stared coldly at the stranger. "you shall pay for your crime, Seranium!" he started. "you will know this Damus, I will haunt your life and your soul for as long as you live!" he yelled but received a punched to his face by a yaoma. His crescent moon shone brightly, and he stood up to fight but faced more punches from the yaomas that cornered them. "stop it! Please! Stop it!!" the Queen shouted at them. Serenity watched the scene amused but not dare to speak up. "I have showered you with all the treasures I can buy Serene, I have even showed my love to you, but what do I get in return?..A spit on my face!!" Damus anger was at the highest limit as he ordered his final punishment. "you are to stepped down of you title as a Queen and your life shall be terminated!" he announced. "and you, Seranium, your death will shatter my kingdom, you have the soul of thousand years, you shall live and notice one day…" he let Serenity down and ordered the guard to take her to her chamber. He again vanished and appeared in front of Seranium, he slowly whispered, " One day, your own precious, flesh and blood will destroy your moon kingdom. I will tell her that her mother have love a man by the name of Prince Seranium and leave everything for this man including her.! Seranium scowled and moved front to give a piece of his mind to Damus but was held back. His laughter echoed through out the Kingdom. 

**~ 2 years surpass ~**

** **

Serenity was 6 years old by this time. She played around the garden alone. She flew to an apple tree and ate the green apples merrily. A book was in her hand as she enjoyed her apple. "Alas she shouted happily, 'The King And Queen Lived Happily Ever After,". A certain memory shot in to her mind,'An angel calling out for her'. She shook her head and continued munching her apple until a guard called out for her. "your highness, your father summoned for you," he yelled out at the garden. "COMING!!" she shouted back. 

She teleported herself to his throne room and sat on his lap. "you wanted to see me father?" Damus smiled to her and pointed at the three boys in front of her. They will be your guardians from now on, Serenity. Serenity gave a frown; " I know how to take care myself!" she humped. Damus laughed at her words, "I know my child, but there are many people our enemies wanted to kill us all, this boys will protect you," he said lovingly. Serenity gave up and just nodded at his father's wish. Negaverse's generals introduce yourself!"

"Nephrite at your service," a boy with a shoulder length hair introduced himself. "Kunzite, your highness," he announced, his silvery colored hair flown gently to his shoulder side. "Zoisite," he bowed slightly, his copper hair was tied behind giving him a feminine look.

Looks like I have to stop here! 

Reviews please…so I could continue or demolish this story!!!


	2. New Friends

** **

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST 

**RATED: G**

**DATED: 3/05/2001**

** **

NOTED: the last story consist new characters: for example: Prince Seranium and Lord Damus. They will be in the story from now on… so bare with me on this one..thank you!

Hmm.. please keep on reading this story and I guarantee you that you wont get confuse in the later on!

Copyright preserved…. This is my idea and original copy…im not lying to ya! I swear it!

Alright…enjoy the story!

MY ANGEL IN THE DARK CHAPTER 2: NEW FRIENDS 

Lord Damus ruled Negaverse in the distant planet. The dark kingdom energized their power by using their own dark crystal that is opposite the silver crystal itself. With the existence of the silver crystal, dark crystal could never possibly let its full dark forces. But nobody knew where the silver crystal is…it remains still a legend!

**~ Moon Kingdom ~**

** **

The disappearance of their beloved prince brought chaos to the Kingdom. Their trusted advisors Luna and Artemis had been wondering around nervously in finding the lost prince. 2 years had pass since they last saw him. With no ruler, their kingdom was ever so corrupted and unoccupied. The chance that most evils and rivals wanted to take of.But with the presence of his guardians, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and Uranus, the moon was safe from any harm until now. They hold the prophecy star that said, a moonchild, Serenity had been born nearly 6 years ago and she will bring peace and harmony through out the galaxy. They never seen close to the child but they have seen her in their dreams, "an angel whom they known as Queen Serene, their suppose to be Moon Queen had delivered a beautiful baby girl surrounded by lights of gold and silver. Her forehead revealed the birthmark of the moon royalties. The crescent moon symbol. Till that time to come, they believed that their fight is only just the beginning…. 

**~ Negaverse Kingdom ~**

Kunzite, Zoisite and Nefrite trained almost all day for not less the 20 hours!. "Hey, I think that Serenity kid is a brat and pampered little princess," Zoisite sneered. "Who cares, as long as I can upgrade myself with all the powers in the galaxy, I will turn her to dust," Kunzite made a gun sound, "puff!" right on the head!" he joked. All the boys laughed at the same time. "That's not funny!" a tiny voice was heard. "Uh-oh, here she comes," Nefrite stated annoyed. Serenity had her hands on her waists as she stomped in to the training arena. "You are so rude! Don't you know a princess when you see one!" she marked. All the boys rolled their eyes and went back to their practice. Serenity humped aloud and went out to her garden. They were not fond of her, since they have no choice but to take care of a little girl.

Serenity took a strolled at the garden as she kept on reading her most favorite fairytale book. "Sleeping beauty". "Wow, how romantic," she stated as she dance gracefully in the garden. Her tiny wings flapped and she flew, dancing in the air. Suddenly she heard a soft cry among the bushes outside her garden. She stopped and listened to the sound. "Help," the voice called out. "Father said not to go out of this area but," she didn't think twice as she raced outside the garden and into the dark forest. There in front of her, was a boy. A lot older than her, same age as her generals, his blonde hair was wet with his sweat, his eyes shut tightly showing that he's in great pain and his mouth bit his lower lip in sustaining the agony. She gasped in seeing his hands were covered with blood and not far away, she saw an aircraft more like a spaceship landed terribly and was in flame. "Come let me help you," she said with a smile. The boy opened his eyes slowly and saw crystal blue eyes watching him intense. "Who are you?" he asked weakly. Serenity grinned at him, as her wings flapped uncontrollably. The boy's eyes widened, "what are you?!" his voice raised indicated that he was scared of her. "I'm Serenity I live there," pointing at a dark kingdom. "Let me help you," as she gently carried him, placing his non-injured hand on her shoulder she flew slowly so not to make the pain that he suffered worsen. 

She laid the boy on her bed and promised him to be back with some food and medicine. The boy nodded with a smile as he investigates her luxury chamber. Golden furniture with frames of beautiful pictures surrounded him. "Boy, this girl must be a princess," he thought. A knock on the door startled him; he was too scared to do anything for he was a stranger. But to his relieved, a golden odangos peeked into the chamber. "Hiya, I brought you some food," she said cheerfully. He smiled back at her. "Thank you," he muttered as he ravished his meal hungrily. Serenity sat on the floor as her hands cupped her face up at the edge of the bed, her face crafted in to a smile as someone appreciated her meal. "Wow, you are hungry," she said. "What's your name?" she asked curiously. "Jade…ite," he answered with mouth full." "Huh?" she asked again. He swallowed his food this time and told her his name. "Its Jadeite." 

Kunzite, zoisite and Nefrite had finished their practice for that day and went running around the palace until they heard Serenity talking and giggling with someone. "Ahh! The princess must bring strangers to her chamber, lets surprise her!," Kunzite suggested. "Why not, I want to see that brat get a scold from the King!," Zoisite mocked happily. They opened her large door and to their amazed, Jadeite was not what they expected to see in her highness chamber!. "Who are you!?," Kunzite gave his best fighting position. "Wait, I don't mean any harm, I'm here cause I need help," Jadeite tried to explained but Zoisite was already charging at him!. He gave a side- kick to Jadeite but he easily dodged it, Kunzite gave a flying punch and Jadeite managed to grabbed his hand and spin him down with one hand. Nefrite was a bit clever to avoid the fight and just stared the whole scene, even Serenity was amazed. "Wow, how did you learn to do that?" she asked, amused by his tactics. All this while, Lord Damus was watching them thru his crystal ball. "Hmm, this boy will help my kingdom a lot in the coming future." He thought. 

In his throne room, Serenity sat on a cushion provided beside her fathers throne chair. The four of them kneeled in front of the king. "Jadeite, stepped forward," Lord Damus ordered. He obeyed. "My daughter have saved your life, in return, I want you to serve for my kingdom and protect my only child. From now on, you are one of my generals." He announced as his hands waved slightly and Jadeite was wearing the general's uniform with golden striped at his side. Serenity giggled happily and clapped her hands. Jadeite looked at the happy girl and winked at her. Serenity giggled more. The three generals were jealous at the special treat the princess gave him.

That night, Serenity found herself in a strange land. A white castle appeared from among the thick mist. She narrowed her eyes, attempting to look closer and then she saw something. An angel, the same one that kept coming in her every dream, her soft voice called out for her. "Stay away from me!!," she shouted and woke up from her sleep. All covered with sweat, she cried softly not knowing whether to thrust her dream or just ignore them. She quivered slightly as she pulled up her bed sheet and went back to sleep. 

Serenity was busy playing with her doll in the garden when she heard laughter coming towards the garden. She hid among the bushes. "Did, you see the look on his face?" Zoisite grinned widely. It was always a pleasure to him in seeing people suffering. "Yeah, I think you have done it this time Zoi," Kunzite kneeled beside a pink honeydew flower and gently plucked it. "He won't survive for the next practice if you keep torture him like that," Nephrite growled at Zoisite. "What did you do to him!" Serenity popped up among the bushes, clutching her doll to her chest as she stomped angrily towards them. "Princess, I never know that you cared for him?" Kunzite sneered at her. Narrowing her eyebrows in despair, she ran into the palace looking for Jadeite. The trios stared at her but didn't make any intention in following her. Kunzite stepped forward as he felt the close bond between the two. His eyes darken in thinking that one day, Jadeite might get Serenity!. 

Well that's that for now! I need reviews please. Add 10 more reviews and I ll proceed to the next chapter. If not, this story will be terminate. There will be romance and a little bit of sexual entertainment. Lol..Well please review to know the rest of the story!! Its actually a unique story and better yet! In the coming chapter, Prince Demand and his brother along with Prince Endymion character will be conclude in this wonderful romantic story!!.


	3. 

~ Present day ~ 

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST 

**RATED:PG**

**DATED:06/5/2001**

** **

**NOTED: **AHH, I have to finish all my stories from now on! So I hope you guys have enjoyed most of my fics so far. I'm not that good in writing as I received some flames and critics saying that my spelling is bad and my word is poor and so on…. **Sob**. Oh well, that's what I get in return. I'm so sorry of writing all this fics in the first place…. But I have to finish what I have started. In 4 months time, I will be off to Newcastle in UK. So, I will be glad to get your support by reviewing my fics.

**DISCLAIMER: **Sailormoon belongs to Naoko. In case you all are wondering, this story will consist of 7 to 8 chapters. In this third chapter, they have grown up. And war of love is about to happen. Read on. 

** **

** **

MY ANGEL IN THE DARK 

**BY YOUR SIDE:**

Serenity ran down the hallway and to the generals' domain. She stopped in front of a large wooden craft door. "Jadeite, are you in there?" Serenity gave a soft knock on the door. "Go away," was the response. "Jadeite, please, may I come in?" Serenity pleaded. "No!" the voice answered. Serenity humped, "Jadeite I don't care if you say no, cause I am still coming in!" she grabbed the doorknob and opened the wooden door. She was stunned to see Jadeite carelessly ran and curled into a ball at the corner of his room. "Go away, Serenity!" He yelled again, but instead of retreat, Serenity moved closer to him. As she about to touch his shoulder, she gasped. "What happen to you?!" Serenity sat beside him and looked at his bruised face. "Nothing really, I'm fine, just boy's stuff, you know," he holds back. Serenity felt sorry for Jadeite as she ran out of his room. "Well, even Serenity wouldn't care for me," he thought sadly as he stretched his legs and sighed. He's about to get back to his bed when someone stormed in to his room. "What the?" he thought. "Stay away from Serenity! Haven't you had enough?!" the harsh voice really made his ears hurt. " Whatever, Kunzite," Jadeite said annoyed. He was about to pull his blanket when Kunzite jumped up to his bed and straggled him. "What are you..*Cough* doing?!" Jadeite held his hands to his neck in defense as Kunzite hardened his grasped. "Stop it!!" Serenity unconsciously let go of the bowl of medicines in her hands as she ran up to Jadeite's bed and grabbed Kunzite from behind. Kunzite growled as he released his grip and turned to face Serenity that was crying. "Don't cry, Sere, he was mean to you, I was just protecting you," Kunzite lied and hugged the girl. "Let go of me! Please leave Kunzite," she said and pointing her finger to the exit. "Fine! But you know, that boy is dangerous!" he growled as he gave a sharp glance at Jadeite before he leaved. "Are you alright?" Serenity asked as she took up the medicine and gently tapped it at the bruised area on his face. Jadeite coughed slightly and rubbed his neck frequently. "Yeah, a little sore though," he smiled and looked straight at Serenity's pretty face. Her teeth bit her lower lip showing that she's really concentrating at her work, her crystal blue eyes were so clear and if he looked closely, he could really see his reflection in them. "There, all done, how do you feel now?" she backend from him. "it feels much better, thank you Sere." Serenity grinned widely and got off his bed. "You better rest, I'll be seeing you in two days time!" she waved at him before sliding the door shut. "Thank you, Sere," he whispered and fell asleep.Kunzite was standing behind the wall that separated Jadeite's room from the other generals' rooms. "Serenity, one day, you shall be mine!" he gave a small sinister smile and returned to his quarter.

**~ 10 years after ~**

Damus took a strolled in his place, loneliness conceived every inch of the castle as the darkness and coldness mixed in the palace atmosphere. His heart was torn in to two when his sixteen-year-old daughter asked about her forgotten mother. It worsened when she asked who she is. The questions that were forbidden but she didn't know and she must not know. Serenity was beautiful; her long golden pigtail flew back and forth as she ran and what's more, her wings had also grown along with her, making her features looked unique from any other the girls her age in the galaxy. A chosen angel to spread happiness through out the dying planet.Her smile seemed to bring joy to his dark life. His cold-heart melted with just a sound of her giggled. That's how special his little angel was to him. He gave a sighed and walked to his chamber not far away from his throne room.

Serenity grinned happily as her prank on Jadeite seemed to work. She giggled out loud as the man chased her in an alarming speed. "You poured a bucket of water to a handsome and caring guy like me?" he teased her as he got a hold of her slimmed waist. Serenity gagged out loud as she heard the words handsome and caring. "Why you little rascal," Jadeite sneered and started to tickle her petite body. "Ok, I give up," Serenity laughed uncontrollably and held out her hands in surrender. "Hah!" jadeite let loose of his grip and to his surprise, Serenity gave a smack on his shoulder and she ran, "tag, you re it!" she shouted. "Why that little minx," he whispered softly and began to ran again. 

Jadeite P.O.V:

Ten years I have been with her. I see her grow more like a goddess everyday, her radiant smile and luscious lips seems to entrance me every time I am near her. If you could read my thoughts Serenity, you would see that I love you more than anything else in this galaxy. How I am longing to kiss you. Let me be the first for you…my darling Serenity, for I have loved you since the first day I gazed into your clear, blue eyes. Since you held me in to your arm!

Serenity P.O.V:

Am I lying to him now? Why can't I show him, my true feelings for him? But what if he doesn't love me? What if he just sees me as his friend or worst as his little sister? Our age is obviously nothing for I am 16 and he is 19. Can't he see that I was there beside him everyday! I am clapping one hand, he doesn't love me. 

Jadeite saw me crying in depressed and reached out his hand to touch my wet cheek. How I love the feel of his soft palm on my skin. 

"Ehem, am I interrupting something?" Kunzite slowly approached them. His eyes narrowed in jealousy. "Serenity, his majesty wish to see you," he stepped between the twos and grabbed a hold to her arm. "Kun, what are you doing?" Serenity began to feel the pain of his grip. "Kun, you're hurting me!" she complained and struggled at the same time. "Kun, let go of her!" Jadeite pushed Kunzite out of their way, spontaneously Kunzite loosen his grip as he tried to maintain his balance. "How dare you, Jade!" Kunzite yelled out but to his frustration, Serenity and Jadeite vanished together to see the Lord of Darkness. 

Lord Damus sat patiently waiting for the arrival of his beloved daughter and her four generals in his throne chair all decorated with black studs and dicrot stones, situated high at the pavement that held 30 steps. Each two steps were complete with the fire bowl, lighting each track of stairs towards the royalties. Serenity sat on the cushions provided and a set of silver, transparent, satin curtain hang around her secluded area. Not wanting his majesty's guests to stare at her. Covered with all the richest silk in the galaxy for her comfortable sitting place. 

"As you all know, silver crystal is a legend, but if it's a legend, why cant my power be release in full force?. I want you Zoisite to investigate about this crystal. Nefrite, since my daughter's birthday is coming soon, I want you to invite all the available bachelors through out this galaxy." Lord Damus gave his manically laugh. "Daddy, please," Serenity protested and blushed of embarrassment. Jadeite and Kunzite groaned at the same time. Both felt uneasy of the thought, men surrounding their precious angel. "Kunzite, you're the strongest among all the generals, I want you to take care of that pesky Moon Advisors, Luna and Artemis. They have been spying on our plans long enough!" Kunzite bowed slightly. "Jadeite, as to my knowledge, were you from Earth?" Jadeite nodded slightly. "I was an earthling but my people were not fond of me, I stole the earth kingdom's spacecraft and traveled far beyond. I wasn't that good in handling that mechanism and crashed here in Negaverse. Her highness saved me and here I am," Zoisite gave an annoyed yawn. "Boring," he teased. Serenity smiled at Jadeite and they stared at each other for a moment. "Very well, Jadeite, I want you to go down to Earth Kingdom and settle a treaty to be our allies," Lord Damus ordered. "As you wish, sire," he bowed. Waving his hand, he dismissed the generals to let them carried out their mission. "Daddy, can I follow one of the generals to go on the mission, please," Serenity interrupted. The generals froze in their heels.Lord Damus thought for long time until he gave his permission. Serenity grinned happily and flew down to the generals. She came across Zoisite. "Sorry Zoi, I hate doing researches and surveys." She whispered in his ear. Zoisite shrugged. She moved towards Nefrite. "Um, you'll be handing out invitations for my birthday party, its not polite for me to join in." she smiled sexily. Kunzite held his head high and smiled to himself in thinking Serenity will begged him to join in. Holding his hand slightly, Serenity whispered huskily in his ear. "You re going to kill people. I'm sorry, I hate to see blood." Kunzite narrowed his eyes and groaned softly. She walked slowly towards Jadeite and she hold on tight to his arm. "Daddy, I'll accompany Jade to go down to Earth." Serenity leaned her head at his shoulder. Jadeite stared at her. "She chose me." His mind yelled out. 

Jealousy in raged in his heart as he planned on doing something he should have done along time ago to Serenity. Kunzite teleported himself back to his chamber and planned to take a revenge on that stubborn girl he had felt in love with. 

Lord Damus stepped down in to the smelly old dungeon that was situated under the palace. He walked passed the torture chamber and to the prison area where he stopped at one of the cell and smiled to himself. "How's my favorite prisoner this evening?" the chamber was dark and cold but somewhere at the corner of the prison wall, a crescent moon symbol shone brightly. "Where's my daughter!" a low voice was heard. "Well, she's around, happy, smiling and better yet, she looks like her mother every second." The man in the cell groaned. "You shall have my revenge Damus, I swear by the Moon and Heaven, I will have my revenge for my wife!" Damus laughed at his words and left the dungeon. The figure stepped in to the dim light from the above cracked; King Seranium narrowed his eyes as he watched Damus closed the dungeon's door. His cream colored hair was a bit dirty but his face still hold the light that made his features glowed. His indigo colored eyes shone brightly. "Serenity," he murmured softly. 

Well, see, they have grown up. I'm sorry if any of you guys still don't understand. I tried to be so specific on this story. And to answer question such as:

Where is King Seranium and Queen Serene?

What happen to the four inner senshis?

Wheres Prince Diamond and Saffir?

Well the answers are in the next coming chapters!

I promise you all that!!

The coming chapter's tittles are: 

The first kiss-chapter 4

Birthday party-chapter 5

The engagement?-chapter 6

Daddy's Little Angel-chapter 7

Memories-chapter 8 (final)


	4. The First Kiss

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

RATED:PG –

DATED:16/05/2001

NOTE: At last my exams have finished!! I am free!!! My dearest beloved friends, Anne, Jun, Meg, and Josephine thank you so much for your patience with my block minded behavior this past few weeks… I wasn't paying much attention to you guys and I'm sorry for that…exam really had cramped my life this few days… I have to pass all my subjects for me to get to the next level.. Thank you for all your wishes and I really hope it will grant…! God bless all!

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon belongs to Naoko. This story belongs to Sailor Stardust. Copyright and trademarks preserved.

MY ANGEL IN THE DARK

THE FIRST KISS:

Serenity was busy packing her clothes and fit it all in her small luggage. A soft knock on the door was heard and Serenity ordered to come in. The door opened and a soft click sound noted that the person was in her chamber now. Serenity was busy packing that she thought it was one of her maid, cleaning her room until strong arms hold her waist tightly. Serenity gasped out loud and struggled to break free. "Let go of me!" she cried. "You know I'll do anything to have you, and I mean…anything!" the raspy voice whispered in her ear. "Kunzite?" she asked, startled by his abnormal behavior towards her. "Please, let go of me," she cried harder this time. She felt his breathing grew heavier with every touch he made on her face and to her neck. "You don't want to do this, Jadeite will come in here any second now!" she tried to reason with him until he finally pushed her back roughly. Serenity screamed as she fell to her bed, her eyes widened at the lust in his eyes. His lips made a sinister smile and planned to do something terrible to her. Serenity bolted up and quickly crawled to the other side of the bed when all Kunzite did was watching her every move, her every curve. Kunzite narrowed his dark eyes and charged towards the trembling girl.Serenity screamed and dashed on to the bed as Kunzite was at the side of the bed. "Come, my love, why are you running away from me, I would not harm you, I'll give you desirable pleasure than you can ever dream of," he laughed manically. "You re crazy Kunzite!" Serenity sobbed exhaustedly. The door swung open and the joyful Jadeite appeared bringing his suitcase as well. "Serenity, I…" His cheerful face immediately turned solemn as he saw Kunzite tried to tackle his angel. Serenity on the other hand, cried out loud when she saw him. His eyes were melancholy as he watched the unforgivable scene. Raising his hand, he summoned the fire element to vanquish the 'monster' in front of him. Kunzite just stood there as the fire came spiraling around towards him. His shield appeared and it easily evaporated. "After all this years, you think I don't know your powers, Jadeite!" he retorted and laughed boisterously. Kunzite leaped on to the bed in seconds, startling the frightened girl that stood still on the bed. He grabbed Serenity and forcefully tilted up her face to meet his. As he slowly tried to close up the pace between them, Serenity's crescent symbol shown brightly, blinded the man in front of her and her new energy emerged as she pushed him far to the wall. "Do not mess with the moon princess!" she spoke hypnotized. Her eyes were the brightest of blue and it shimmered for a while until she fainted of using too much energy. Jadeite was speechless as his jaw open widely at the sight. "Moon princess?" Jadeite thought and rushed to her side. 

Upon wakening, Kunzite growled as he noticed that the two were not there in the room anymore. He vanished slowly, still cursing the failure and pain he had to endure. "But still, I have the pleasure of killing people today," he smirked as he thought of the silver lining opportunity. 

Jadeite and Serenity safely landed on Earth Kingdom, and summoned to see the King Of Earth. The guards escort the couple as they made their way to the Earth Kingdom. Serenity walked beside the proud General, along the way she heard laughter somewhere in the garden. A long raven-haired lady was running towards them, behind her was the prince himself. Their eyes met, he immediately stopped and just gawked at her. Noticing this Serenity blushed slightly and hold on tight to Jadeite's arm.In the throne room, chandeliers burned almost every corner of the room. Beautiful velvet curtain designed creatively in maintaining the room's dark atmosphere. "Wow," Serenity stared at the beautiful furnished room. Admiring every inch of it. "Your majesty," Jadeite kneeled but Serenity was still standing up looking around not familiar with the respect custom. He abruptly pulled the naïve girl down. She gasped and fell awkwardly in to his lap. "This is not helping, Serenity," Jadeite mocked, grinding his teeth to cover up. Serenity blushed and immediately kneeled beside him. The king laughed loudly in seeing the couple's clumsiness. "Well that's a good sign, right?" Serenity said innocently. He smiled back at her. "What brings you Negaverse people, here to Earth?" The King spoke. "In spreading unionism, I am presenter of Negaverse wished to make allies and peace with Earth." Jadeite said formally. "Allies?" The King gave a brief thought and numbers of advices and councils came from his advisors. "And that shall be! Negaverse will have our friendship and protection from now on, we are peaceful people and if any planets wanted to have allies with us, they are all welcome!" he gave his final words and waved them to retreat and send the good news to the Lord of Darkness. 

Jade, can we go to the garden, I love to see the flowers of Earth," she exclaimed, pulling his hand like a small child pleading for candies. Jadeite laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, only for a while, alright?"

She skipped merrily to the garden; unknowingly the prince was staring at her longingly. Plucking the flowers, just to touch it and smell it brings wonderful pleasure to Serenity. Jadeite was at her side, guarding her and simply enjoy of her company. "Ahem," a voice was heard. Serenity turned and was stunned at the man in front of her. "You're?" Serenity asked, Jadeite's eyes narrowed, jealousy once again taken over. His hands were clasped tight formed in to a fist, ready to charge at the intruder. "I'm Endymion, prince of Earth and you must be Princess Serenity," he said, bowing ever so slightly in manners. "How did you know who I am?" she asked confused, while curtsied in return. "Well, most of the princes were talking about you. The most beautiful princess ever to be seen. And what's more, an angel for that matter." He stared deep in to her eyes as he approached her closer and closer until Jadeite walked between them. "Stay away from her," he scoffed. His hand held on tight to hers in protection. "Jade?" she tried to talked but was immediately hushed. "Lets go," he turned to leave when Serenity invited him to come to her birthday party in the Negaverse. "I would gladly accept," he grinned triumphantly. Both of them left the garden. "What was that all about?" A woman approached Endymion from behind. She was hiding behind the castle's wall; listen intently to their conversation. "Nothing, Belle, just a friendly chat with the Negaverse people," Endymion muttered. "Friendly chat indeed, I saw how you look at her," she replied jealously. "Why Belle, my dear, you re jealous?" Endymion grinned widely. She went closer to Endymion and kissed him passionately. "Why wouldn't I be, I am your fiancé," she purred sexily at him. Smiling evilly, he carried her to the nearby chamber. "Lets hear you purred again shall we?" he announced and closed the door behind him. 

Jadeite and Serenity went back to their kingdom finally. Once again hurt by his former earthlings attitudes. He cursed himself silently to return back to Earth where his miserable memories took place. "Are you alright Jadeite?" she asked concerned. "Yes, I'm fine," he groaned. "Daddy would be happy to hear the good news" she said overjoyed. Jadeite smiled at her. And every time he's down hearted, Serenity would bring a strange joy and happiness in to him. Sending beautiful memories instead of the past hurt ones. Unconsciously, he leaned closer to Serenity, she was too stunned to do anything, in fact, she was lost in his deep blue eyes, his soft, curving lips were pleading to be kiss. "There's always first time for everything, and this would be the memorable first time," she thought as she closed her eyes. Waiting patiently to be taste. A warm, soft, lips met hers. Instant sugary taste in her mouth brought an electric sensation down to her tummy. She felt light headed, in that thought, she unconsciously flew bringing the man of her dreams with her. He moaned in desire as he deepened the kiss. They stayed that way for about a minute or two until one of them broke the kiss, breathing heavily for air. "Jade, I love you," she said panting heavily; her desires grew as she felt weak in his strong arms. "And I you," he grinned widely. He hugged his beloved as she slowly flew down to the ground, buried his face in her soft scent hair; he felt ecstasy took control of him. Smelling the sweet cologne he's wearing, she laid her hands on to his muscled, broad chest. "God, he's so perfect," she smiled to herself. 

Kunzite grinned at the fallen moon guard. He made his way arrogantly to the palace entrance. "World shaking" a female voice was heard. Crashing thunder and the ground started to rumble violently, Kunzite jumped to the nearest pillar at the corner of the entrance. "You cannot defeat me, Senshis!" he shouted. " Deep Submerge" another female voice was heard. Wave of waters emerged from nowhere and washed towards Kunzite, his shield appeared, surrounding him. The impact collided with one another bringing a huge explosion. Luna and Artemis were in their human form. They ran out of the palace, to see what are the commotions all about. "Ah, my assassinates, how nice of you to appear yourself," he sneered and performed his electric powers. It blazed out of his hands and sped towards its target. "NO! " Sailor Saturn ran towards them, as the others were too stunned to do anything. Luna and Artemis gasped and embraced each other tightly, "Praise yourself Luna," Artemis hold on tight to his beloved as he closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end miserably. 

How's that? Comments on my story please!! Tunnel of love will be out tomorrow, I promise!!

Hope to hear from ya!! 


	5. White Rose & A Diamond

MY ANGEL IN THE DARK 

**CHAPTER 5 : WHITE ROSE & A DIAMOND. **

**INFO: **sequence to the birthday party coming up. A chapter of a new rivalry challenging Jadeite for the hand of the golden princess. Witness the rising romance in this chapter. 

Rabbit: Must you come up with more jealousy ^^?! 

Quenie: Well I like to say this one thing to ya! 

Rabbit: What's dat?

Quenie: ITS RAINING MEN! Hollyluyah! ITS RAINING MEN! 

Rabbit: and I hope its raining carrot for a change!  ^_0

Never have I thought to write this story for a long time.. im sorry for that.. problem abit. 

Nevertheless, heres my thank's  to all my friends that have given support ..

Thank you! 

**K**unzite's electric blast hit Saturn before it could hit Luna and Artemis. Both of them opened their eyes and gasped outloud in seeing Saturn lying on the ground unconcious. Kunzite paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts of his failing attempt but before he realized what happened, Neptune and Uranus had both combined their powers to give a final blow towards the unsuspecting general. He gave a painful shout as he was thrown to the ground about miles away from them. Neptune and Uranus were staring at him deeply, checking any vital signs of movement from the killer. However, he laid flat on the ground. Uranus and Neptune hurried towards Saturn that was now edging away towards death. Her mouth slightly opened and blood dripped from the corner of her lips. " Her internal is injured," Artemis was magically scanning her body while his hand floated above it. "Saturn, u cant die!" Luna was sobbing and Neptune hugged her, comforted her. "She will die! The blast that I gave was meant for two," Kunzite was now standing behind them, his arm was bleeding and his free hand hold on tight to it. Uranus darted infront of them in order to protect and was about to blast him when a silvery light consumed the white general. "Maybe, I ve lost the fight, but the battle has just begin. I ll let you moan her death, when I return, it ll be you who will die! Ha ha ha -!" in an instant, he vanished. Saturn opened her eyes slightly, but no words came out from her. Her eyes closed again and her body was finally went limped. Luna and Neptune burst into tears, Uranus coward behind the pillar and sobbed angrily whilst Artemis shook his head and kept quiet. 

"NO!!" Serenity screamed and jolted up from her bed. Her forehead hurt, her face was pale and her whole body was covered with sweats and was now shivering. "Someone died.. but… why do I feel so s-sad?" she wiped away her tears and rubbed her aching forehead. She slowly walked towards her Royal Bathroom and stared at her face in the mirror, a yellowish burnt mark on her forehead was getting paler as she stared at it suspiciously. "What is this scar?" she thought curiously. A soft knock on the door made her jumped abit. "Who's there?" she asked then stare still at the mirror. "Your Maid, Your Highness," a docile voice was clearly heard. "Enter," she ordered and washed her face. "Your Highness, Lord Jadeite wishes to see you in the garden," the maid bowed slightly. "Very well, thank you," Serenity smiled warmthly at her and dressed herself in her most favourite golden dress. adjusting her odangos and made a fast spin infront of the mirror and ran straight out of the room. The thought of Jadeite and their first kiss were so wonderful that she have forgotten about her dream. 

Serenity ran passed a dark passage when she spot a hidden, wooden door. "That's odd, I never noticed this door before," she said to herself  and opened it slowly without a fear in her heart. "Hello-" she said softly and opened the door abit more so that she could enter it. The door creaked loudly that she thought the whole palace knows her whereabouts. she looked around the room, a stone wall, half lit torched that gave a dim vision of the nothingness in the chamber made it all spooky. Serenity reached for the torch and looked around when she noticed a stairs going down. "Is anybody down there?" she yelled softly. Her voice echoed down but nothing reply back to her. Lifting her dress slightly, she climbed down the stairs. "Father always said that I was a curious little kid," Serenity mumbled to herself and looked at a spider web above her head, the cold air made her abit shaky inside but she has to know where these stairs will lead her to. "Hello-" she tried calling again. A soft grunt was heard. "Who's there?" she stopped in her track and held her torch in front of her, narrowing her eyes to sustain her vision. "Down here," A voice was heard. Serenity almost screamed when she thought that the voice she heard was just beside her, whispering in her ears. 

Without thinking, Serenity ran up the stairs into the dark chamber and out from the door. She slumped down as she closed the door, breathlessly. Her mind goes wild with monstrous imagination. "Could it be ghosts? Or Goblins? Or-,  "Serenity.." she looked up and saw Nefrite staring at her warily. "Are you alright?" Serenity stood up with the help of Nephrite and she absentmindedly wiped the dusts from her gown and smiled at him. "You re a messed, where have you been?" he asked doubtfully. "I-I was, I fell," Nephrite smirked at her but his eyes suddenly saw the hidden door behind Serenity. "Have you been down there?" his face changed dramatically. He frowned and looked at her as though she had made the biggest mistake of entering the room. "Well, um, not exactly down there, half way, I-I guess," Nephrite grabbed her arm tight and hurried to the dining hall, away from the horrid place. "Ouch! Nefrite, you re hurting me!" Serenity struggled in his grasp. As soon as they reached the dining hall, Nefrite let go of her arm. A red mark printed in her soft, white skin, she rubbed to get rid of the pain and looked scornful at Nefrite. "What is your problem?!" she yelled at him. Nefrite was about to answer her when a coughed was heard. Lord Damus watched the pair in interest. "Fighting again, I see," he said casually and approached Serenity slowly. "He was hurting me, daddy," Serenity pointed her finger at Nefrite. Nefrite shook his head and told him, "She went down the dark room, Sire," he said simple. Lord Damus's eyes widened in fear. 

Lord Damus waved his hand and dismissed Nefrite, he bowed slightly and walked towards the hallway, living him and Serenity alone in the dining hall. "Theres something I must tell you about that Dark Room, My dear," he sat comfortably in his armchair and Serenity settled down on the floor, listened intently to her father. He softly stroked her golden hair as he resumed his story, "A long, long time ago, back before you were born. It was a place built to keep prisoners at bay. A dungeon. Murderers, Criminals were placed down there and were tortured until they confessed their true intentions. The door that you enter was meant to be a shortcut for the guards to bring food for the prisoners. Well, now its no more, since theres no war but their lost souls were said to remain in that dungeon forever, to pay for the crimes that they have committed."  Serenity shivered for a moment. The voice she heard must really been …a ghost?  Lord Damus stood up and helped Serenity to her feet. "I assume that you re pretty hungry, My dear," he walked towards the dining table that already been set for them. "I am, daddy," she said softly. Lord Damus watched her daughter as she eats. Never he imagined that his daughter was a very good eater and not even gain a single weight. "You want more desserts, Sere?" he asked, smiling to himself.  "No, thanks daddy, im trying to cut down my desserts from now on," she joked. Lord Damus laughed heartedly and watched his daughter again, " Your party would be tomorrow night, I ve invited a special guests to join us for dinner, tonight. That is if you could assist me in welcoming our guests." Serenity stared at her father bewildered. "Not the King of Mars and his four daughters!" she assumed blindly. Lord Damus laughed outloud. "No, regretfully not them. But its got to do with the man that will influence your future, My dear," Lord Damus smiled at Serenity. All of a sudden, her life just flew past her. 'Does my ears deceived me?' Serenity thought. After a long silence, she traced back her father's words, "Man influence..m-my..future?" she whispered to him. "Ha Ha Ha! I know you will be surprised! he is your future husband, I ve seen a clear prospect of him and a good reputation in that matter! Prince of Black Moon, Ruler of the Unknown Galaxy, Prince Demand," Lord Damus exclaimed outloud. Serenity's folk felt to the floor, her appetite had vanished, tears started to form in her eyes. "H-how could you! How could you do this to me, daddy!" Serenity sobbed wildly as she threw down her napkin and ran from the dining hall. Lord Damus was too stunned to do anything. "Serenity..!" he yelled for her.  

Serenity cried in the garden, where she was suppose to meet Jadeite. She sobbed as she made her way to the gazebo and found a white rose with a note attached to it. 

_My beloved,_

_I have waited for you but eventually you didn't get my early message. I doubt you've forgotten. I was hoping to see you today before the big celebration tomorrow, My love. The whole day I was looking forward for the moment that we could be together, here in this very same garden that I first saw you. Although we live in the same palace, but still, I felt emptiness and loneliness crept inside of me every time you werent here by my side. The white rose with no thorns on its branch symbolized my sincere love for you.  Wishing you a joyful day ahead and I apologize that I would not be able to see you opening up your presents tomorrow for I have a mission assigned to me by Lord Damus. Please forgive me. _

_With lots of Love and Kisses,_

_-JADE- _

Serenity squeezed the piece of paper and cried even harder. Serenity didn't realized that she have been neglecting his love for her. She sat still in the gazebo, thinking and wondering alone not knowing that someone was spying on her. a noise coming from the bushes nearby startled the princess as she sprint around to look at it. "Who's there?!" she asked and moved towards the bushes agitatedly. "You're so beautiful when you re frighten, my princess," the familiar voice replied. "Kunzite?" Serenity asked nervously. "What are you doing here?! Stop spying on me!" Serenity continued. In a flash, Kunzite was already infront of her making the poor girl fell awkwardly back, surprised by his sudden appearance, Serenity tried to crawl away from him  but Kunzite held her up with one arm. "Let go off me!!" she shouted hysterically but the more she struggle the more tight his grasp. "Must you always disturb that poor girl," a feminine voice was heard. Both of them paused in action. Zoisite appeared above them, floating in midair. "You should let her go you know, her husband will be coming shortly. She must be getting ready." Zoisite gave a sneer. 

Kunzite released her, he stared at Zoisite puzzled. Clenching his fist he yelled at the youngest general. "And must you always interfere with my life!" he scorned at him. Zoisite chuckled aloud, "She and you?! ha ha ha. You must be joking Kun." Serenity had enough of the senseless conversation and ran to her chamber holding still a white rose and the letter. Kunzite watched her from the corner of his eyes and looked back at Zoisite, " Do you know Jadeite's whereabouts as well?" he asked coolly. "hmm, all I know is that Lord Damus sent him on a secret mission. To dispose of something," he gazed at his nails and snapped his fingers. A nail clipper appeared. "You re a nuisance," Kunzite shook his head and lead off towards his quarters. 

Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby and Prince Demand had arrived at the Dark Kingdom. They were quickly welcomed by the three generals and were then brought to the Throne Room to meet the Dark Lord himself. The king frowned as he noticed that Serenity isn't there to welcome their guests. "Guards, escort the princess to the throne room immediately!" he summoned. The guards bowed and walked out of the room. Prince Demand smiled at Lord Damus, "I see that my wife-to-be is quite shy," he teased. "She will be a cherry blossom once you get to know her," Lord Damus answered back. Prince Demand bowed slightly at His Majesty and introduced his companions to him and Lord Damus introduced the three generals to them. "The princess's bodyguards, how lovely," Emerald winked at Nephrite. "She must be important to have such skilled guardians," Sapphire said softly. Zoisite stared at him in interest. "She is very important ..to me," A simple reply from the king. High heels tapping could be clearly heard as Serenity walked straight to her father and as she reached him she then turned to face her guests. "Forgive me of my delay in attendance, I was not aware of the time," Serenity curtsied formally. "Apology accepted, my princess," Prince Demand was breathless to see the legendary beauty of 'Serenity the Angel'. Sapphire and Ruby nodded silently still in fascination at the wondrous figure of her. Emerald humphed softly as she continued to look at her companion that were now drooling over Serenity. Lord Damus smiled to himself and called out, " Dinner has already been served, care for some delights before we call it a night," Lord Damus stood up before any of the people in the room could say their agreement. 

The dinner was marvellous with the guests and generals shared their battle stories much to the princess hatred for war. She kept quiet and just enjoying her meal then to participate in any of their discussion. A clinking sound from a glass was heard and everybody stared at Prince Demand that was now standing up. "A toast to Lord Damus whom have invited us graciously into his Kingdom-" Everybody nodded and giggled in agreement. "another toast to My Princess whom I really accepted in marriage soon-" "Here, here!" Ruby shouted naughtily and everyone laughed accept for Kunzite and Serenity that had put down their glasses in hearing the marriage word, "And another toast for her, my sweet princess, in her coming of seventeenth in age tomorrow!" Prince Demand held high his glass and gulp the wine in one motion. Lord Damus laughed and ordered another round of wines. "My princess, its almost twelve o'clock, before you receive any presents, let me be the first to give mine," Prince Demand presented a small blue heart shapped box that Serenity accepted with a heavy heart. 'please not a ring… not a ring!' her mind yelled aloud. Her heart pumped faster and her hands shaking. She opened the box slowly and to her relieved, it was only a diamond. "Its not just a diamond, my princess. It was said to be the legendary silver millenium crystal," Lord Damus almost fell from his chair in hearing those words. He stared at the crystal that Serenity was holding, "Are you sure, it's the real millenium crystal?" Lord Damus asked faking his nervous expression. "Im sure of it, Sire. I got them straight from the Moon Kingdom's hand!" he answered proudly. Serenity didn't care less of the bravery story but stared at the huge diamond  instead. Her blank expression was not what he was expected. "Don't you get it, My princess?" Prince Demand asked for the neglect appreciation from the princess. "Yes, I know. Thank you Prince Demand. Now if you will excuse me, I want to go to bed. Good night father and good night everyone," Serenity hurried out the dining hall. Everybody were silence at her unreceptive behaviour. 

"Jadeite, wish you were here and see what has happen!" Serenity mumbled to herself as she hurriedly walked to her chamber. Tomorrow meant nothing to her anymore, for Jadeite was not there to dance nor laugh with. Her loneliness consumed her as her thought of Jadeite became more deeper. The white rose in her chamber bloomed beautifully as it bathed by the moonlight. Serenity stared at the moon and somehow rather fond of its white rays spreading its light across the Forbidden Garden. "Jadeite, come back soon.." she whispered sadly.

Chapter 6: The Birthday Party

How will the royalties celebrate their birthday? Where's Jadeite and what happen to him? Find out more in these popular by demand series –MY ANGEL IN THE DARK- 


	6. The Awakening

MY ANGEL IN THE DARK   
  
CHAPTER 6 : THE AWAKENING  
  
INFO: Serenity must be awaken soon! or else everything that she SHOULD love will be kill. something is jolting her memory   
  
and she must know who she REALLY IS!   
  
UMM...HELLO!!!  
  
Quenie: whos there?! is that a..... GHOST?  
  
Stardust: no idiot!its me!!!  
  
Quenie: WHOAH!! U RE ALIVE  
  
Stardust: yeah.. been damn bz over the months.  
  
Quenie: Months?! i thought its already been a yr! wut have u been up too? got married o sumthin?  
  
Stardust: HAH! i wish....hehe :P  
  
well now..enough quotz n all ! ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
Lord Damus stared thoughtfully at the dark night sky. "Crystal Millenium!" he whispered to himself. he felt dazed in confusion, "nobody must ever know, especially   
  
Serenity! but ..." the consequences was to great for him to imagine. it is as though the princess was holding his own death rope. If ever Serenity finds  
  
out that Lord Damus have lied to her and made her to believe that she have betrayed her family and her original kingdom... thats it! All is Lost! "But! she will  
  
not know. because the only person that could be harmful to him and the dark kingdom was no more! Jadeite have taken care of him! he must have! Jadeite  
  
is a loyal servant! he will not betray me!" Lord Damus smiled at his optimistic thoughts. "Yes, and that stone will never even trigger as long as the princess   
  
remain as naive as ever." Lord Damus carved a sly smile and laughed whole heartedly as the thunder roared echoing his laughter.   
  
A spaceship landed safely on a small planet far far away from the solar system. Focusing his inner energy, Jadeite stepped out of the shuttle less to worry about   
  
runout of oxygen. he opened the backdoor of the shuttle and pulled out a silver haired man. "Where are you taking me?" he asked as the cold wind rushed made him   
  
froze in his steps. "Could it be?" he thought. "this is...this-s," he was pulled forcefully by Jadeite that made him stutter for a second. "Your prison, prince," Jadeite   
  
said simply. The further they went the colder is the air. Jadeite shivered but still having the strength to move on as he looked back at his prisoner he was abit  
  
surprised. the prince was not even cold nor shivered by the wind that circling their pass. "why arent you feel cold?" Jadeite dared to ask in his most   
  
arrogant voice. The prince of Silver millenium smiled at him and showed him his secret. "Amber stone from the mouth of the firey dragon of Mars," the orangy   
  
stone sparkled with a tiny fire inside it. Jadeite was amazed but still too proud to admit he was least freezing until.. "Take it, put it inside your cloack and it will  
  
warm you up". Seranium offered and Jadeite took it without hesitate. "Thanks," he said but soon realized, that was not a good word to say to a person you re   
  
going to punish. Jadeite looked away awkwardly. "Your welcome," Seranium answered back with a smile.   
  
A few more miles, Seranium closed his eyes and concentrated in telepathically contacting his 'sleeping guardian'... "Pluto".  
  
Serenity looked at the diamond stone that Demand gave her. She wondered why is it so special until he could killed somebody for that piece of stone.  
  
"its just not worth it!" she said to herself as she laid on her canopy bed. As if im going to marry him for this piece of junk! she smirked.   
  
"Comfortably resting i see,"Kunzite sat on her balcony. Serenity jumped of from her bed and ordered him to leave. "Cant i even stay to say goodnight?"   
  
Kunzite gave an evil grin and in a flash he was behind Serenity and caught her arms making her screamed briefly before his other hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Tomorrow is your birthday my princess, dont you want my gift?" he whispered in her ear making her to cry in silent.   
  
"Jadeite! help me! JADEITE!!!!!" Serenity thought harder and harder until a wave of light hit Kunzite and slammed him to the wall, and passed out.   
  
Serenity was under a trance again, a flash of memory flew pass her, a memory of Serene, her mother and a silver haired man by her side. "Let it out-"  
  
"Save the kingdom-" Serene's soft voice echoed in her head.. her forehead began to feel the familiar pain again and she eventually shouted as it burned, she ran to her bathroom  
  
when she noticed the diamond stone let out a tiny light, she picked it up and stared at it when the light slowly dissapear. "What is going on?" she asked herself and looked at  
  
the sleeping form near the wall.  
  
"Let her sleep in the castle," an image of the queen appeared on the platform of the pagoda. the scouts were shocked to see her. "Your Majesty!" Luna said cheerfully. The queen smiled  
  
at her. "How did you suddenly appear, you majesty? the energy within the reactor is not enough even to power the moon's security system," Artemis asked while taking out his   
  
scientific calculator. " it was all Serenity's doing." she answered. "her small reoccurance energy from her awakenings slowly restored my appearance but it does not last long for  
  
i only save it for drastic moments," the queen told them. "Saturn will be alright in the life capsule," the queen's invisible hand softly stroked Saturn's hair. "It will not be long until  
  
our beloved princess safely return home where she belongs, please... be patience," the queen slowly dissapear. "How long will that be?! your majesty!...No... dont leave us!" Neptune   
  
kneeled infront of the platform trying to touch the invisible image. "....be...patience....my... guardians..." the last words were barely heard.   
  
Kunzite rubbed his bruised head."what happen?" he asked in dazed. "Well, you were trying to flirt with the princess and she gave you a big bump on your head," Zoisite answered   
  
simple-mindedly. Kunzite glared sharply at Zoisite, Nefrite entered Kunzite's chamber with a warm water for Kunzite. "What happen to you, kun," Nefrite asked as he sat on the chair.   
  
Kunzite kept touching his head as he recalled the incident. "The question is, what happen to the princess?" Kunzite said without looking at the two men.   
  
Till next time... last episodes is coming nearer so dont miss this story in MY ANGEL IN HE DARK!  
  
stardustgirl37hotmail.com. 


End file.
